Miriam Young
Appearance Her fair skin is still a comforting brown shade with a bit of flush because she's easily depicted to turn red from her lighter skin tones. She has two marks at the left side of her mouth, to scratch marks that healed over time but stayed apparent. Her hair is a mixture of brown and black with medium length and has bevel to it. Her ears are tall and pointed blue, always forward and erect. She used to have two red-orange pair of eyes, now only her left one still emits that eye color. Her right has been heavily scarred by an attack of a pack of Mightyena. She's had surgery from the regional renowned G, and been able to have a refractive enhancement though she still can't really "see" from that eye. She's been given a choice to have a new iris replaced which she accepted not wanting to ahem a baleful eye color whenever she tried to open it. Now it is a golden amber in color, wide and alluring part of her face. Her aura-filled sensory has become much stronger because of it. When agitated, it flares up in pain whenever she overuses her life energy which can be threatening to her life and sight in whole. Short fangs are easily detect for whenever she scowls are unintentionally opens her mouth in a fitful rage. Her wardrobe is that of a delicate tan sleeve-less turtleneck; cream-colored and soft fabric by design. Black gloves cover her hands that help emit aura through them in more controlled sequences. The gloves crawl up her arms with blue in color as the were seamlessly made into a longer wearing pair. She has silver-grey spikes protruding out the middle of the back of her hands, another coming out of the middle of her chest. Hiked, dark blue short, shorts is what covers the lower section of her body. A medium-length tail with the same blue in color. Smoky black boots with paw prints of her Lucario-kind is on the bottom of her cross-fit boots. She also wears punk knee-socks out of rebel and style. Sometimes, she even wears a bandana that is made of special, smooth material to cover her eyes and make her appear more mysterious. When she's with the vulpine brothers they ask of her to where a mask that reflects of the Lucario Pokemon(blue and black and her eyes show through them with a protruding snout) she was created with. It befits their trio style as well. Her tail his just behind her lower back, as the lest feature that stems from the Pokemon fused with her since she was small. An amber dewdrop earring pierced on her left ear that she retrieved from what was left of an old friend of hers. She also had the silver bands melted and designed to fit around the left and right of her wrists where peculiar stones are embedded in and around them. She also has similar bands on her ankles. She has developed four small black appendages on her head, which rise when Gijinki-Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Miriam has scars sporting across her abdomen and stomach. Some extending the ones on her arms into long strips though jagged and uneven. Her legs also seem to have bore new marks on the as well. This all came from a recent battle with a rebel group sinking to destroy her along with the two vulpine brothers. Personality In her younger years Miriam was more of the shy, soft-spoken type of young girl who relied on those more outspoken to voice for her. She let others thoughts sway her to become what she is today. Over time, such freedom has escaped and it was at the moment that being the silent observer had to come into play if she truly wanted to survive in this world. She clung of beliefs of falsehood in oder to feel her void mind with wishful thinkings and prospects of a better place in time than the one she's suffering through. Miriam can be most defined by her insistence to provide aid. Despite whom she encounters, her philosophy gears her toward helping those in need the most. This may seem as too kind, truth worthy or even foolish by wiser standers. This may also be to interact with others by providing a good first impression though it doesn't always seem to "impress" anyone and comes off as awkward. This may be a innocent charm that will ever truly leave her and that only may help or hurt her. The young woman can be a bit of a klutz, slippery with her fingers or even unbalanced in the most stable of situations. It's more of a wonder than a fault. Even if she's beaten down time again she dusts herself off and continue to put forth effort, tenfold. She never just quits once her mind it set on something and pushes forward to the brighter side. Her willpower and fighting spirit wound't allow her to give up so easily. She can be quite stubborn and provocative in her words, specially when it comes to an argument over the simplest of things. Miriam let's her emotions control the majority of her mind but especially her head which can lead to unsavory consequences. She has a tendency to get things wrong and make numerous amount of mistakes but admits her faults. She's not prideful by words but actions and if her hiccups cause too many problems then she'll know who's truly at fault for the set backs. She has her flaws, a good amount, one being that she is a Crybaby. Her emotions being the lead of all of her daily life which can overwhelm her at times and lead to those tears of anguish falling down her flushed cheeks and making her eyes wet and mouth vociferate with the strongest of feelings. Miriam doesn't let this show toward others, not wanting this to be seen as a sign of weakness and a ways to further taunt and provoke her riled emotional state of mind. It's hard to stay what side she stands closest to or if she has a side at all. This is more of a neutral statement in regards to her likeliness to take up for the most colorful of individuals. She's trying to find her place in the world of hate, bloodshed and tears. That's not to say that Miriam is heartless, more of a sensible being who aches for a semblance of breaking free and holding on to that sense of belonging. She felt like this ever since she was a child and still do feel hope in the future. Miriam has an obligation to duty and that's another fact to move her in a direction planned or wanted by others. It's almost as if its was bred into her to almost always do as she's told and the conflicting of intuition finalizes her decision. That doesn't mean she will do that exactly. For her name sake she is a rebel at heart though she often denies any claim of being one. Her softer side often arises when dealt with children whom to be no more than six years and younger. She sees herself in them, or a better, untainted part of her in them that has yet seen the ugliness of the world. Her family orientation often comes from her stable relationship with those she grew around and consider as her new family. Despite her parents being the ones her raised her or partially raised her she often falls back on their teachings, ensuring a better outcome for herself. This may also mean that she cannot will herself to disobey them even in circumstances that she has to choose them or those she's grew alongside over the course of her life. Still though, she tries to push past her obedience of family to reach her own set goals. Miriam also has a colder side to her which is more reserved for her duties though may surface when things ar looking bleak. A semblance of black lightning flashes in her eyes, indicating that she has little to no guard of emotion to move her in anyway, lest it has something to do with the task at hand. This lead to her being a silent striker of both her words and movement. Not too many things can get under her skin, being partially steel type she brushes off attempted taunts and instead use her headstrong stubbornness to get by. Most instances this is a good thing to ignore others speech but when push comes to shove of dealing necessary damage she hesitates and turns the other cheek. The blame of her bleeding heart is justifiable but will anyone be wanting to listen? She doesn't bother to share if that's the case. Another thing about her not wanting to cause more amplifications than needed. This later changes once she moves out of her shell further and progresses as a serious, silver-tongued and colorful personified being. Her over exaggerations can be annoying or worrisome considering she has a rather expressive body language and rather convincing motives to go by. Her words hurt even the most hard-surfaced people and leave them questioning their own values. Miriam apologizes for her said words but means every one of them as she won't go back on what was to be the truth. Others should be mindful of her. History Ever since she was little Miriam has been fascinated by other regions. She went with her father (a renowned scientist at the time) to the Gaia Region in hopes to expand her knowledge of the outside world. Now, her father was a brilliant man of science and sought out new patients every now and again. His daughter was the perfect specimen for that and so he went to experiment on her. Miriam was outright against such a thing especially when he stuck a needle in her arm, pumping some weird glowing build into her system. Instantly, she became sick and her father conducted more research on the qualms of the young girl. It never stopped there. He went on to strap her down inside of a see-through machine as needles of various sizes hung over her. People, other scientists, doctors and assistants were taking notes as the experiment proceeded on. Her mouth was covered as she would not keep quiet enough for her father to explain further of what was about to happen. This was another attempt to further analyzing the beginnings of a Gijinka. They roamed in the Gaia Region and still others were being created from the start. She was namely the few last resorts of science before they halted the projects, focusing more on the durability of the already created Gijinka. Miriam was a traumatized young girl, having had so much happen to her before she even turned eight years old. From the words of her father he'e been secretly giving her doses of his finalized research the moment she was born. "Have you ever wondered why you were different from other little boys and girls?" He inquired one day making her recall back those memories of being an outcast for playtime. It was because of her different outlook on life and how reserved she was opposed to the more outgoing children in her class. This simmered in her thoughts for many years as the pain went on and on. One day, she was freed -albeit- the confides of a apart of the Gaia Region. She was pint up against a pack of Mightyena who were trained by a flock of human trainers. They all commanded to attack her in where she had to defend herself. Never having an ounce of combat training she was nearly mauled to death. Her scars on various parts of her body show that, one being when the damned beast scarred out her eye. It had to be replaced through more adjoining procedures that she had no choice but to endure. Towards the years of her adolescent life she broke away from the lab and its horrid experience and ran. She ran for her life wondering if those beacons on her wrists and ankles would sound of a call to hunt her down. By luck did she run into the pair of vulpine brothers who regarded her nothing more than a runt just waiting to die on its on two feet. She pleaded for their help, wanting to prove her worth to them and in return to save her life this once. They both regarded her for a moment, specially the Ninetails-Gijinka who was more passive about the whole encounter. The Zoroark was loud, obnoxious and outright sarcastic about her pained life. He really didn't give a damn. It wasn't until mechs, military arms and Pokemon trained by humans came along, threatening to take them all into custody did their true powers unfold. It was strikes of lightning bolts and shifting plates of earth with the way they fought. This was the first time she's ever seen anything so profound and yearned to learn more of them. With the projects hot on their trails they reluctantly let Miriam tag alone, but soon would found out that she would be an helpful ally in the coming years. Move-set Metal Claw - Her first known Pokemon move which was caused by her reacting in a way that would be expected by anyone. She was frightened by the death and used this as a way to fight back. A moment of fight or flight occurred, resulting with her opponent to have a bloody, scarred face. If used more than once her attack power and accuracy is boosted by at least 10%. The metallic claws protrude from her hand spikes which glow faintly in use. Calm Mind - Often times when she is seen doing deep meditation practices this is a result of quietly focusing her mind. Instantaneously, this raises her special attack and defense attack statuses. If she does this long enough any lowered stats (made to her) will be reset. This also helps Miriam to relieve stress and any agitation created by those around and/or by her own frustrations. This is one step from lashing out. Closing her eyes and letting the best of surreal images conjure in her mind helps greatly in focus. Bone Rush - In place of not using in physical weapons to grab hold of; she puts her hands together and spreads them apart, creating a light green bone of energy. She then hits the opponent with it, or holds out her hands and creates a light green bone of energy. As of right now, Miriam is working towards creating multiple -standby - Bone Rush projectile to attack all enemies with. If she's really enthralled by the battle/fight she would dance with Bone Rush as if its an extended appendage in which she takes advantage of. If the attack is shattered by any resistance the bone instantly morphs into two, separate bones of energy and become dual objects. Close Combat - One of her more damaging fighting type moves. She attacks her foe, tossing her guard in the wind, as she bares down all of her hard-pressed training and skills into a series of punches and kicks. In contrast, her defense and special defense is greatly lowered. Her movements are slowed and she needs a five minute cooling period before enacting any other series of hits. Dragon Pulse - For her adoration of dragon kind she personally tutored herself in the arts of learning of their moves. Not too many other out-of-typed Gijinkas can range in such the uniqueness of their move pool. Lucario are among one of the first and few in between. This is no exception of Miriam's part. She trained long hours in the baking sun and cooled by the moonlight before she mastered such a technique. Not too many know of this hidden move, hard to teach even by Pokemon Trainer standards. It comes as quite a surprise once she amps of the willpower to showcase it. The initial target is attacked with a shock wave generated by the user's mouth. Miriam's rises shrill in a multitude of colors(majority being ghostly white), similar to the actually attack before launching it. Heal Pulse - It's self explanatory as her hands emanate and aura-like substance to cure all those in close proximity. This was learned by her thanks to her father, Faun Young, wanting a healer amongst others in their training regime. Grass types didn't live too long within the group but his daughter seemed to last longer than others. She's forged a pledge to never use it for herself but instead allowing the healing properties to continuously grow to even mend ripped, torn skin (of the instant it happens) and healing sickness though not to a full recovery. When combined with Calm Mind, and Heal Pulse being a Psychic type move as well, it resets also status conditions whilst expanding the natural effects of a speedy recovery. Extreme Speed - This always goes first, no matter whom or what appears to be aimed for. For her criminal, fugitive name and fast reactions it's only natural for her to have this arsenal of strengths under her belt. Not only does her speed heightens but her movements as well as attacking or slipping free from an assault is amplified. This rivals agility and any other sort of move that adds status to speed. Miriam is so far talented in this move that she can even appear going faster than time it, almost still-motion if she so chooses. However, this can only happen and occur at the right alignments of place and time itself. The window to success is so small already. It's almost impossible to accomplish successfully. Aura Sphere - A move that Miriam's yearned to learn since the beginning. A traumatic evolvement caused her energy reserves to be lie dormant until it became useful again. It was thanks to an unlikely encounter with a Dragon type Legendary that such a feat was possible. This is a near-last resort attack which, as the origin goes, uses her own inner aura to attack her foes with. This move can also be used as rapid fire or barrage of attacks. She releases a blast of aura from deep within her body at the target. This attack never misses. Abilities Justified ''- With this ability is hit by a Dark-type damaging move, her attack is increased by one stage. (No immunity is granted to Dark-type moves.) If hit by a Dark-type multi-strike move (such as Beat Up), each hit activates this ability. Being hit by a Dark-type move boosts the Attack stat of the user, for justice. Characteristics '''Hybrid Gijinka' The word hybrid differentiates in term by meaning intriguing qualities that Miriam has with her. * Bone Structure Miriam's skeletal structure is by far the most unique in design. She was built with resistant like qualities from within herself. Even when her soft tissues, organs and skin is burned or blown away her internal framework of bone will stand completely uninjured or harmed. If she's hit within intense levels of fire or heat she will burn (like anyone else would) but go on to more extreme procedures as her skin melts away and sometimes revealing the hard bone structure underneath. Her cellular regenerative prowess helps repair her bodily damage though it may take several days to weeks for her to be fully functional again. * Hypersensitive Hearing Dual Type * Fighting Type * Steel Type Move Pool Body Language * Sign Language * Ear Dialect Forms of Expression * Tail Motion Martial Arts * Taijutsu Relationships Gallagher Aken Rei Nero Keiro Aali Faun Ernest Rachel June Quotes Trivia * Hebrew name of debated meaning. Many believe it to mean "sea of bitterness" or "sea of sorrow." However, some sources cite the alternative definitions of "rebellion," "wished-for child," and "mistress or lady of the sea." The name is borne in the Bible by the sister of Moses and Aaron. After the Exodus, she came to be known as a prophetess to the people. * Miriam is the reincarnated soul of Lorelei, the Moon Maiden and counterpart of the Sun King. The history foretells of a dragon and a knight battling for the right passage to claim a better suited future. Over time did the sun conceded, but the moon saw favor and allowed herself to be condemned while the (once small) star burned brighter than ever outshining his lunar friend. * She's very sensitive in detection of the weather. * The Lucario-Gijinka has the best hearing in Primary Pack, picking up far away sounds and signals with the slightest twitch of her pointed ears. She also has a sense to size opponents up in aid to help her vulpine brothers whenever they need service from her, and can detect their next movement when needed be. * She's automatically has skills in the arts of combat, having developed many arts of fighting and evasion. * Her other name is Elaine. * She is the blue color of the trio in the Primaries * . She wears an amulet necklace with five thinly shaped stones of many colors, chiseled down for her tastes or rather her father's to mark her as the leader of the Kurasa assassination group. * When she's unable to speak words when her brothers are having dealings with humans or or the Gijinka(as they should not know of a third, powerful wheel), she would frequently use sign language to emit her own thoughts. * She knows taijustu from her forced training while in the scientific projects alongside martial arts and other possible feats for humans to learn and defend upon. * She's a talented singer and dancer though both traits are useless and only provide entertainment for herself. Gall is the only one who knows of this and encourages her to always perfect it. * She's a healer (knows basic and expert anatomy), a seamstress, and a semi-mechanic. * Miriam uses piano-strings or something of similar material to cut through flesh and choke those who are in close proximity of her set traps. She keeps a bobbin close to her pants pouch they shines silver or grey when in use. * Like any good steel type she can saw her way through any sort of earthly mineral wether it be a jewel or even hard iron or steel. She uses her specialized designed (hardened) teeth to carve and manipulate the matter at will. She can also sometimes eat certain rocks and hunks of metal to sate her ravenous hunger. Sometimes. * Miriam has immense strength thanks to her fighting type half and can lift enormous amount of weights. * She challenges herself daily with her wrist and ankle bracelets that weigh up to 5-tons. * She adores chocolate and has a major sweet tooth. Tea is her favorite thing to drink. * Miriam was born on May 24th and is a Rat(tata) Gemini. Gallery Category:Flamebrooke Category:Gijinka Category:Hybrid Gijinka Category:Rogue Category:Delta District Category:Gamma Laboratory Category:Kurasa Member Category:Primary Pack Category:Gin Province Category:Dual Type Category:Siblings Category:Females Category:Captive Category:Characters